


So Beautiful in White

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖里克想要泽菲兰那样的白色裙甲。





	So Beautiful in White

镜子里的青年有着洁白如奶油的顺滑发丝，窗外斜射进来的黄昏为他的头顶蒙上淡金色的流光，色彩柔润得好像自冰块上慢慢淌过的蜂蜜。银色绞丝的镜框将倒映在其中的身影镶嵌成古典画，戎装的骑士背负着战斧，看起来英姿勃发。

——还是总长的白色铠甲更好看。

盖里克有些可惜地抬起手，将肩甲上天空的蔚蓝遮挡，只留下云朵的洁白。

室内暖色的光线令他想起，初到教皇厅的那日，也是这样的黄昏。

记忆里，泽菲兰站在门口的台阶上迎接他，洁白的铠甲在昏光中熠熠生辉，让他觉得那微蒙的银耀，比闪烁的金顶还要更接近光明的含义。

“真好看！”他对昔日的神殿骑士团长官、如今的苍穹骑士团总骑士长说，眼里的赞叹直白得真挚，如同敲碎酥皮流出来的蛋奶酒。他期待地扬起脸问，“我也可以穿上这么漂亮的铠甲吗？”

“可以的。”泽菲兰微笑着回答，嘴角的弧线融进夕阳里，柔和如刚苏醒的素馨花，“你的发色洁白，穿上必定很好看。”

“那当然！”盖里克笑得开心，欢欣使他的脸上挂着酒窝，像个率真的大男孩。

可当泽菲兰领着他穿过圣堂的祷椅，经由庭院边的长廊进入升降梯，来到位于冰天较上层的宿舍，亲手将早准备在那的铠甲交到他手里时，他又显得有些失望。

“怎么？”正帮盖里克系胸甲的泽菲兰抬头，看到有片云彩飘过盖里克眼里的艳阳天。

“为什么不是跟你一样的纯白铠甲呢？”盖里克望着那双碧眼里的白影，微垂的眉尾挂着淡淡的沮丧。

“白裙甲是总骑士长的标志，”泽菲兰回答，面前的战士骁勇无畏，有时却又憨直得令人无可奈何。

“原来如此。”盖里克有所悟地点头，落在那片洁白上的视线却不愿移开。

他仍觉得有些遗憾。可泽菲兰告诉他，成为教皇的近卫已是极为神圣的使命，蓝色的裙甲也有它所象征的荣耀。听罢，他便笑得如先前那样开朗。

然后泽菲兰语意严肃地说着在他听来只能是玩笑的话：“等将来成为总骑士长，这身白甲就归你了。”

音节敲打着盖里克的耳膜，搭在肩上的手掌忽然变得沉重难负。他好半天都没有说话，静默良久后，才轻轻地摇头表示否定。

这微小的动作看在泽菲兰眼里，被年轻的总长理解成妄自菲薄。他轻轻地拍了拍战士的肩，离开前留下鼓励的话：“你是优秀的战士，会有机会的。”

——可总骑士长位置的空缺，就意味着你已经不在了。

没说出口的真意被阻挡在开启又合上的门扉后。盖里克垂下作别时抬起的手，面颊上灿烂的笑容随着窗外坠日的暗淡而收敛。视野里背影的残像洁白，好似神圣的妮美雅百合。

盖里克跪在窗棂透漏的光中虔诚地祈祷，希望此花永无凋谢之日。

太阳最后的金色余晖在他闭目时沉入地平线，再睁眼时梅茵菲娜皎洁的光拥抱着他，将蓝色裙甲边缘银色的十字照耀得微光朦胧。

他站起身来，微笑着问候镜子里的新任苍穹骑士，然后望着镜子转身，顺便做了个鬼脸。

那日后，他再没对任何人说过自己想要纯白的裙甲，只在夜深人静时，注视着漆黑的夜色，想象自己穿上它的模样。

他喜欢白色，如孩童般简单而纯粹地喜欢。尽管他知道总骑士长是令人艳羡的身份，可在憧憬着那身洁白时，却从未对颜色所代表的荣誉与地位作过哪怕最低程度的假设。

——总骑士长只能是泽菲兰，而我将追随他到永远。

环视房间确定妥当后，他向镜中的骑士告别。银框里那张年轻的面庞回应他安心的微笑。

此去不知多久才能回来，希望这房间别落太多灰尘。

走廊里有同行的战友经过，盖里克加入他们，朝着冰天宫最上层走去，“天阳号”等待在那里。

命运早已经暗中注定，那时却无人知晓未来。

圣骑士的力量让盖里克得偿所愿，即便是魔大陆诡异的光线里，仿佛响应着他愿望而生的裙甲也依旧洁白如雪，没有任何别样的颜色可以沾染那样的纯净。

盖里克紧握着巨斧站在场地中央。他看见无数的流星在他身边拖拽着火焰下坠，明晦交替地闪耀在斧压制造的环带里。他听见自己好似说了什么，可那声音却好似地府里传来，如深渊里回荡的呐喊，低沉而阴森，陌生得不似自己。

——将他们粉碎！

他重复着这句话，只有这句话，像是再无其他可说般重复着。

涌进身体的能量似乎取之不竭，原本就有力手臂前所未有地强劲，可与此同时他却愈发地感到昏沉，神志恍惚得如同半夜梦醒，头脑里混沌得好似云海下层叠漫卷的迷雾。

直到看见那能与星辰对话魔法师在他面前慢慢化作星光，盖里克才意识到这便是终局。他开始想念皇都，在他被连绵的白色山峦拥抱的城墙里，还有几双期盼着他回去的眼睛。

——早知道回不去的话，应该先做个别，这样可真失礼。

盖里克倒在冰冷的地面上，丧失痛觉的身体逐渐化作光亮的粉末，他望着自己浑身覆盖的银白与洁白，好似在欣赏一场壮观的雪崩。

白色的裙甲柔软地覆盖在他身上，忠实地守护着如岩石般风化的残躯，直到世间再没有属于盖里克的部分，才追随者主人的灵魂朝着彼岸飘零。

那被名为盖里克的战士憧憬着的，此生只穿过一次的洁白裙甲，消失时破裂成无数细碎的残片，在魔大陆永不消散的迷离雾霭里流散，美丽如春日里哈罗妮丁菊洁白的花瓣。

2019-04-07


End file.
